Seventeen fast erwachsen
by Sango-Angel
Summary: Huhu ist meine 1. Fanfic büdde lesen und rewiewen dangü! Nun also, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha und Miroku studieren Musik in L.A. Unter großen Beziehungskram, und Schulstress versuchen die vier sich durch ihr Leben zu schlängen. Humor wird versprochen...
1. Ein normales Leben?

Ja ich gebe es zu ich habe keine rechte von Inuyasha und co ud ich werde kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte verdiehnen, ich benutze die Charakteren nur um meine Gedanken der Weld mitzuteilen!

Seventeen- Fast erwachsen

Feels like fire

I'm so in love with you

Dreams are like Angels

They keep bad at bay- bad at bay

Love is the light

Scaring darkness away- yeah

BEEP BEEP

"Was'n los?" murmelte Kagome leise vor sich hin während sie verzweifelt den Wecker suchte

BEEP BEEP

„MACH DIE SCHEISSE AUS!!!!!"Schrie jemand im Nebenzimmer. Endlich fand Kagome das störende Objekt und lächelte an die Wand, wo sie wusste das neben ihr niemand anderes als ihre morgens immer so gut gelaunte Freundin Sango lag. Langsam rappelte sie sich aus dem Bett und riss den Vorhang von ihrem Fenster auf. „Guten Morgen du scheußlicher Tag!"

Schrie sie aus dem Fenster während sie sich langsam an die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages erinnerte. Sie war mal wieder mit Sango, Ayame und Rin durch die City gezogen, doch an die Einzelheiten kann sie sich nicht mehr erinnern... Naja wird schon nicht wichtiges passiert sein´ grinsend hörte sie wie Sango aus ihrem Bett fiel und in Richtung Küche ging. „Schrei niemals wieder so früh hier rum!"Meckerte sie Kagome durch die Tür an. „Ich wünsche dir auch einen wunderschönen Morgen, Sango!"Sich die Augen reibend kam sie auch aus dem Zimmer und nahm sich eine Tasse Kaffee. „Du, Kagome wir treffen uns doch heute mit den anderen, glaubst du, du konntest mir deinen Gelben mini ausleihen?" Schmeichelte Sango sich mit großen Hunde Augen bei Kagome ein. „Klar aber wir müssen auch noch für das Exsame büffeln du weißt schon am Montag..."krübelte sie. „Ja aber jetzt nicht wir haben ja noch morgen komm schon lass uns heute mal mit den anderen einfach nur abchillen Ok?"Bettelte Sango. „Na gut also wo hin wollen wir denn?"„Ich glaube die sagten was von Billiard bei Miroku am Strand."Sango zuckte mit den Achseln. Sie ging mit ihrer Kaffeetasse zum Radio und schielt es an, sofort schallte „Ladies Night"von „Atomic Kitten"durch das Apartment der zwei und sie fingen gleichzeitig an zu singen:

Girls we've all got one

A night that's special everywhere

From New York to Hollywood

It's ladies night and girl

The feeling's good

Oh yes, it's ladie's night

And the feling's right

Oh yes, it's ladies night

Oh what a night (oh what a night)

Lachend hörten die beiden auf zu singen und erinnerten sich beide an die vergangene Nacht was sie nur wieder zum Lachen brachte...

Flashback ****

Die Vier liefen noch nicht ganz blau aber auch nicht mehr nüchtern durch die Straßen Los Angeles. Bis plötzlich das Gelächter verstummte, weil Ayame eine fürchterliche Sache aussprach: „Daniel hat mit mir Schluss gemacht... und zwar... auf einem Post-it!!!"„WAS?!"schrieen wir alle drei geschockt auf. "Was hat er geschrieben?"Fragte Kagome zurück haltend. „Tut mir leid, ich kann nicht mehr, verzeih mir bitte!"„Oh mein Gott das hat er nicht wirklich gemacht oder?"Ayame stellte sich gelassen hin und nickte „doch, aber wisst ihr was Mädels, ich werde jetzt genau so lange über diese Beziehung trauern, wie er gebraucht hat um sie zu beenden..." plötzlich blieb sie stehen lehnte sich auf die eine Seite dann auf die andere und nach 3 Sekunden sprang sie plötzlich auf und sagte: „Gut bin drüber weg was gibt's sonnst neues?"Alle lachten und die vier Freunde fingen wieder mit ihrem Tratsch an bis sie vor einer neuen Disco stehen blieben. „Also, Ladies da sind wir... das „Large Devous""die letzten Worte versuchte Sango mit einem Französischem Dialekt auszusprechen was bei den anderen sehr gut ankam. „Na gut bewegen wir unsre geilen Ärsche darein und reißen ein paar Typen auf!"Fügte Kagome hinzu. Während sie reingingen erzählte Aya weiter über ihre Beziehung bis sie schließlich an einem freien Tisch standen. „Ich Hab ihn weder angerufen, die Sachen rübergebracht noch habe ich mich bei seinem AB ausgelassen... ich Hab ihn einfach igno,..."plötzlich blieb sie stehen und versteckte sich hinter Rins Rücken. „Was ist denn jetzt los?"Fragte Sango sie aufgebracht. „Dahinten das sind seine Freunde..."sie zeigte auf ein paar Typen die an der Bar saßen. „Soll ich mal rüber gehen?"„Nein bleib hier Versuch so zu tun, als ob du sie nicht gesehen hättest."Doch zu spät die drei Typen haben Aya schon entdeckt und winkten sie zu ihnen rüber. „Zu spät na los geh schon."Sango stupste sie leicht und fing an zu grinsen. Langsam ging Ayame rüber. „Hey wie geht's?"„Gut und dir ich Hab gehört Daniel hat mit dir Schluss gemacht..."sagte einer aus der Mitte. „Ja und zwar auf einem Post-it!"Ihre Stimme wurde immer böser, wenn sie nur daran dachte. „Echt? ! Und was ist daran so schlimm?"Fragte einer und es schien, als ob er diese Frage WIRKLICH ernst gemeint hatte. Ayame versuchte ruhig zu bleiben sie atmete tief ein und sagte mit eine auffallend süßer Stimme: „Was daran so schlimm ist? Nun, es ist nicht schlimm genug das er überhaupt Schluss gemacht hat, sondern es ist Schlimm das er es auf einen Post-it gemacht hatte... das ist doch typisch Männer ihr wollt es euch immer leicht machen, weil ihr Angst Hab! Jaja ihr habt Angst das wir einmal auch zurück schlagen und ihr auf einmal gar nicht mehr so stark seid und ihr euch vor uns rechtfertigen müsst, und außerdem hätte ich sowie so bald Schluss gemacht er war noch nicht mal gut im Bett!"Als sie still wurde schaute sie in drei geschockte Gesichter vor ihr, „Ja... i.. Ist schon Ok!"Langsam dreht Ayame sich um und ging wieder zu denn anderen. Die drei grinsten sie an und ohne nur ein Wort zu sagen, schlürften sie nachdenklich ihre Drinks. Plötzlich schockte Ayame auf. „Oh mein Gott ich Hab ihm so eine Nachricht hinterlassen! Und zwar eben gerade bei seinen Freunden, jetzt wird er denken das ich darüber traurig bin!"Rin klopfte ihr behutsam auf die Schulter und fing mit den anderen beiden wieder an zu lachen!

Flashback ende

I'm so in love with you

purge the soul

Make love you goal

Die beiden Freundinnen machten sich langsam für den Tag fertig und gingen um etwa 15.30 Uhr aus ihrem Apartment (Hey, wenn man 12.00 Uhr aufsteht ist das früh!)

Sie gingen die Straße runter und mussten nur 5 min laufen bis sie an der Strandbar von Miroku waren...

(Jetzt wird es zeit das ich euch sage was hier eigentlich alles passiert also:

Kagome, Sango, Miroku und Inuyasha studieren und zwar Musik, Hey ist das hier eine Songfic oder was? ! Miroku hat eine Strandbar und Sango und Kagome helfen dort öfters mal aus. Inuyasha ist nebenbei Taxifahrer! XD)

Als die zwei endlich ankamen waren fast alle ihrer Freunde schon da außer Rin, sie steht nicht so auf wilde hemmungslose Poolpartys...

Nachdem sich alle begrüßt haben fingen Inu, Kago, Mioku und Sango erst mal eine Runde Strip-Billiard an. Kago und Inu in einem Team und die anderem in einem Team. Die Regeln waren leicht eine Kugel, ein Kleidungsstück...

Bald war nur noch die schwarze 8 übrig und Sango, Kagome, Inu und Miroku nur noch in Badekleidung. „So jetzt geht's los entweder meine Hose oder Kagomes BH"scherzte Miroku während er langsam zielte. Das Ende war abzusehen Kagomes BH schwamm irgendwo im Pool rum und sie wurde von Inuyasha auch reingeschmissen. Natürlich schrie, tritt und schlug sie um sich doch schien das irgend jemanden zu interessieren??? NEIN!!!

So etwa gegen 21.00 Uhr war es so weit... die Flasche wurde rausgeholt und sie spielten Flaschendrehen... Die meiste Zeit wurde Pflicht genommen und Sango sollte zu „Suga Suga"von „Baby Bash"strippen, 2 mal Sasso küssen, 3 mal Inu und ganze 8 mal Miroku und bei ihm das auch öfters freiwillig! Bei Kagome waren sie da etwas gnädiger sie DURFTE ohne Oberbekleidung den Rest des Abends rumlaufen 1mal sesso küssen, 4 mal Miroku und 7 mal Inu auch nicht ganz unfreiwillig was sie aber niemals zugeben würde!

Montag Morgen

BEEP BEEP

„Mhhm Jaja" sagte Kagome schläfrig.

BEEP BEEP

„Is ja schon Gut ich bin wach!"hestich machte sie ihren Wecker aus und rieb sich die Augen. Langsam ging sie in die Küche und machte Frühstück für die beiden... endlich hörte sie auch das stöhnen ihrer besten Freundin. „Hey Sango aufstehen Frühstück ist fertig!!!"Schrie Kagome. „Kreisch hier nicht rum ich bin doch schon wach!"Gähnend ging sie ins Bad und anschließend in die Küche, wo die beiden in Ruhe frühstückten......

Dieser Morgen war wohl für beide sehr anspannend, weil sie bald ein Exsame in Schauspielunterricht halten mussten. Etwa um 8.30 gingen die beiden aus ihrem Apartment raus und in Richtung Studium.

- Im Schauspielunterricht

Die ganze Klasse war still und alle arbeiteten an ihrer Arbeit. Und während die Zeit viel schneller als gewöhnlich vorbei ging krübelte Kagome immer noch an Frage 19:

„Berühmtestes Buch von Michael Ende? Wann wurde es verfilmt und wie viele Teile waren es?"

Zum Glück hatte der Test nur 20 Fragen und Michael Ende Kagomes Lieblings Schriftsteller, doch ob es bei den anderen auch so leicht war? Nun Sangos Blatt war voll... aber nicht mit Wörtern sie hatte fast überall kleine Kreise, Striche, Punkte oder Figuren hingemalt...

Und bei Miroku und Inuyasha sah es nicht wirklich besser aus sie hatten wenigstens ihren Namen gewusst...

Endlich klingelte die Schulleute und alle schnappten ihre Taschen und legten ihre Blätter vorne auf dem Pult ab. Die fier Freunde machten sich auf den Weg zum Gesangsunterricht und hielten währenddessen einen kleinen Tratsch:

„Habt ihr gesehen wie Kykiou bei mir abgeguckt hat?"Lachte Inuyasha, „und wie blöd sie geschaut hat als ich gar nichts hatte?" Grinsend sagte Sango: „Ich habe auch nichts beantwortet das ist eine glatte 6!"„Aber Sango das haben wir doch alles gestern geübt?"Lächelte Kagome. „Und du Kagome hast du unseren guten Ruf beward?"Fragte Miroku. „Ja ich habe ein gutes Gefühl, Frage 19 war doch die Unendliche Geschichte, oder?"Sie traf bei dieser frage nur auf zuckende Schultern. Langsam schlenderten sie in den Klassenraum. Fast gleichzeitig kam auch Frau Schimanzkie rein, die Gesangslehrerin. Gleich als sie anfing zu reden wurden alle still denn sie waren alle in einen tiefen Halbschlaf gefallen...

Als endlich die praktischen Fragen drankamen wurden alle ein wenig wacher und am Anfang sollte ein Duo gesungen werden und zwar von Kagome und Kykiou. Die beiden kamen eigentlich immer gut miteinander aus waren aber auch nicht gerade die besten Freundinnen.

Sie sollten „Cry on my shoulder"singen und als ihre beiden Stimmen erklangen wurden alle still und lausten den beiden. Kagomes und Kykious Stimmen ergänzten sich perfekt und die harmonischen Stimmen klangen bald mit Begleitung eines Klaviers durch den Raum:

Kykiou: If the hero never comes to you

If you need someone, you're feeling blue

If you wait for love, and you're alone

If you'll call your frinds, nobody's home

Kagome: You can run away but you can't hide

Through a storm and through a lonely night

Then I'll show you there's a destiny

The best things in live they are free

Beide: But If you wanna cry: cry on my shoulder

If you need someone, who cares for you

If you're feeling sad, your heart cets colder

Yes I show you what Real love can do

Als die letzten Töne ausklingen fingen alle an zu klatschen, Sango stand sogar auf und man hörte sie leise Kago, Go, Kago, Go nuscheln. Der Rest des Tages blieb langweilig und zum einschlafend jedenfalls für Miroku, Inu, Sesshou und Kouga die nämlich denn 4 Mädels 3 Stunden beim Schuhe einkaufen helfen sollten. Ihre Hilfe bestand darin zu sagen wie sie die Schuhe fanden doch auf Antworten wie schön, gut, aha und Ähm hörten Kagome, Sango, Aya und Rin schon bald nicht mehr und kauften einfach das was ihnen gefiel...

Langsam wurde es spät und die Sonne ging langsam in den Wellen des Meeres unter doch das Leben in LA ging jetzt erst los nur leider nicht für Kago, Sango, Inu und Miroku die ja Morgen wieder in die Schule mussten (Tja Pech gehabt XD)

Die zwei Mädels wurden von Inu heim gefahren, der dann anschließen den halbeingeschlafenen Miroku nach Hause brachte. Die beiden mit Taschen beladenen Freundinnen verabschiedeten sich noch schnell von den beiden und gingen dann schnell rein um den gesamten Einkauf noch einmal anzuziehen...

So etwa um 2 Uhr wachte Kagome plötzlich auf. Sie hatte so ein seltsames Gefühl und sie ging schnell ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie etwas knistern gehört hatte. Sobald sie ihm Flur war sah sie schon den Rauch ging aber trotzdem ins Wohnzimmer. Ihre Befürchtigungen hatten sich bestätigt es brannte. Sie rannte schnell in Sangos Zimmer weckte sie und rief anschließend die Feuerwehr an. Sango bekam Panik sie rannte ihr nach.

Ende des 1. Kapitels!

Sango Angel: Nun ich hoffe euch gefällt der Anfang! Wow ich liebe sie. Ich habe diese Geschichte mal angefangen, dann aufgehört und sie irgendwann mal wieder gelesen. Also, was wird wohl passieren? ! Nenene ich weiß es. Na dann lasst euch mal überraschen!


	2. Nichts hat ein Ende

The power of love

A force from above

Cleaning my soul

Flame on burn desire

Love witj tongous on fire

Purge the soul

Make Love your goal

"Oh mein Gott.", War alles was Sango und Kagome noch hervor brachten. Sie saßen beide auf einer Couch in Inuyashas Zimmer. Der berügend Kagomes Hand streichelte, deren Gesicht schon viel zu lange eine weiße Farbe angenommen hatte. Sango fing auch an zu zittern als sie langsam den Kaffee von Miroku annahm. Behutsam klopfte er ihre Schulter. Beide Jungs sorgten sich um die beiden. In einem Moment hatten sie alles verloren. Die Erinnerungen an ihre Familien, ihr gesamtes Schulzeug und vor allem die WUNDERSCHÖNEN SCHUHE!!!

„Was soll jetzt aus uns werden?",Brachte Kagome mit Tränen in den Augen hervor. Sango schüttelte, immer noch nicht ganz verstehend, was nun eigentlich passiert war, den Kopf. Miroku schaute Inuyasha an und der fing an zu nicken. „Ihr könnt natürlich bis auf weiteres hier bleiben, außerdem bin ich sicher das Studium den Schaden ersetzten wird!", Meinte Miroku aufmunternd. Sango schaute Miroku unglaubwürdig an. „Ach Quatsch, ihr habt doch allein nicht genug Platz!"Inuyasha schüttelte den Kopf und nahm Kagome in den Arm. „Ihr könnt so lange hier bleiben, wie ihr wollt!"Kagome schaute ihn mit wässrigen Augen an und nach langem, in die Augen kucken und nachdenken. Nickte sie schließlich leicht und umarmte Inuyasha zurück der dann seine Arme fester um sie drückte. Miroku schaute von den beiden zu Sango und zog sie am Handgelenk hoch und sagte. „#Na dann komm Sango wir lassen die beiden mal alleine und ich zeig dir, wo du schlafen kannst."Sango Wurf noch einen letzten Blick an ihre röte Freundin bis sie sich in Mirokus Zimmer schleifen ließ und dann kaputt ohne es zu bemerken in seinen Armen, auf seinem Bett einschlief...

Envy will hurt itself

Let it yourself be beautiful

Sparkling love, flowers

And pearls and pretty girls

Love is like an energy

Rushin' Rushin' inside of me

"**Achtung! Achtung! Wichtige Meldung der Schulleitung, bitte Ms. Higurashi und Ms. Occashi ins Sekräteriat kommen!"**

Durchbrach die grelle Stimme der Sekretärin, durch das Mikrofon in dem Klassenzimmer. Die beiden immer noch unter Stress stehenden Mädchen schauten sich gegenseitig an und wollten gerade aufstehen als es noch weiter ging:

„**Weiterhin bitte auch Mr. Kaazaa und Mr. Ai no'Taisho auch ins Sekräteriat."**

Sango und Kagome schauten entgeisternd Miroku und Inuyasha die grinsend auch die beiden anschauten. Gemeinsam standen sie auf und machten sich auf den Weg.

Vor dem Büro blieben die vier stehen und eine junge Frau bat Sango und Kagome herein, Inuyasha und Miroku schauten den beiden nach und fragten sich warum sie auch hierher bestellt wurden. Mittlerweile schaute innen drin eine besorgte altere Frau auf zwei jüngere besorgte Frauen. Endlich wagte jemand zu sprechen. „Also, Sango, Kagome es tut mir unglaublich leid was in eurem Apartment passiert ist, nun ich werde euch natürlich ein wenig Geld zur Verfügung stellen, aber bis auf Weiteres wäre es besser, wenn ihr erst mal bei Mr. Kaazaa und Mr. Ai no'Taisho unterkommen könntet!", Meinte die Direktorin mit besorgter Stimme. Kagome und Sango zuckten nur mit den Schultern und schauten sich gegenseitig an. Kurz danach kamen auch Inuyasha und Miroku in das Zimmer und setzten sich auf die Stühle neben Sango und Kagome. „Nun, währe es schlimm, wenn Kagome und Sango für eine Weile bei euch wohnen könnten?", Fragte die Direktorin. Beide Jungs nickten und grinsten Kagome und Sango an.

The power of love

A force from above

Cleaning my soul

Flame on burn desire

Love witj tongous on fire

Purge the soul

Make Love your goal

"Doch, ich meine es ernst, Kagome und Ich wohnen jetzt bei Inu und Miroku!", Verkündete Sango ihren Freundinnen. Die vier haben sich wieder zu ihren wöchentlichen Kaufaktionen getroffen und aßen jetzt gerade in einem Strandrestaurant zu Mittag, während ihr Topthema das kleine Feuerchen der beiden war. „Also, ich kenne niemanden, der so dumm ist und seine eigene Wohnung abfackelt!", Meinte Ayame lachend. Darauf Sango: „Das war doch typisch für uns beide! Wir sind eben eine explodierende Mischung!"Rin fand das ganze gar nicht so lustig! Sie war eher die ruhige der vier und hatte gerade eine Scheidung hinter sich. Es war ein reicher Typ, von dem sie dachte er währ ihre wahre Liebe gewesen. Aber schließlich verließ er sie, weil sie nicht der gleichen Meinung war wie seine Mami!!! Seid dem hatte sie keinen Freund mehr, kein Randevous und keinen Sex. Leise hörte sie den Gesprächen ihrer Freundinnen zu. Kagome sagte: „So, und brauchen wir eine neue Wohnung und hier in der Umgebung ist das billigste 25 Tausend doller wert!"Sofort ließ Ayame ihren Löffel fallen. „So viel??!!", Fragte sie aufgebracht. „Hmm... Sango und ich werden wohl eine ganze Weile bei Miroku Teller waschen müssen.", Sagte Kagome mit betrügter Stimme, flehend ihre Fingerspitzen anschauend. Ayame schaute ihre beiden Freundinnen an und dachte angestrengt nach. „Vielleicht kann ich euch 10 Tausend leihen!" Blitz schnell rasten die Köpfe von Sango und Kagome nach oben und wie aus einem Mund schrieen sie Aya an: „NEIN! DAS MACHST DU NICHT!"Was keiner der drei bemerkte war, dass Rin sich schüchtern zurück hielt und ihre Cola schlürfte.

Langsam machte Kagome ihre Augen zu, und überlegte noch wie sie am schnellsten so viel Geld auftreiben könnten, bis sie schließlich einfach einschlief. Inuyasha kam völlig in Gedanken versunken in sein Zimmer, wollte sich ins Bett legen, bemerkte aber gerade noch rechzeitig das er sich beinahe auf Kagome gesetzt hatte. Sie hatte zum Glück nichts mit bekommen und sabberte friedlich weiter auf sein Kopfkissen. Inuyasha sah das, musste er sich einen Lachkrampf verkneifen und biss sich in die Faust. Als er sich wieder berügt hatte musste er sich sehr zusammen reißen um nicht ihr Haar zu streicheln das wild über ihre Schulter fiel. Inuyasha kletterte schnell an ihr vorbei und legte sich neben sie aufs Bett. Als sie sich plötzlich um drehte und so gut wie in seinen Armen lag, wurde er sehr rot und legte scheu eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte. Noch einmal hörte er ihren langsamen Atem zu, bis auch er friedlich einschlief.

This time we go sibline

Love entwide- divine divine

Love is danger, love is pleasure

Love is pure the only treasure

Währendessen:

"Lass mich auch mal gucken!", Meinte Sango während sie Miroku vom Schlüsselloch weg schubste und ganz rot auf die süße Szene im inneren schaute. Miroku musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. ‚Man Yash du gehst aber ran, mal sehn ob ich das auch kann!' ,Dachte er grinsend, langsam schlich er sich hinter Sango und streichelte sanft ihren Arsch. Blitzschnell war Sango hach geschreckt, sich umgedreht und Miroku einen tödlichen Blick zugeworfen. In einem Augenschlag war es auch schon passiert, Miroku hatte einen roten Handabdruck auf der Wange und Sango war stinksauer in sein Zimmer gestampft, schließ es zu und ließ sich mit einem roten Gesicht ins Bett fallen. Draußen klopfte Miroku noch ein paar mal an der Tür, gab dann auf und machte es sich auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer bequem.

Der nächste Tag

Im Versammlungszimmer hatte die Lehrerin zur Abwechslung mal was Interessantes zu berichten, zum ersten mal hatte sie die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler auf ihrer Seite und das alles nur mit einem Wort das sie mir knirschender Kreide an die Tafel schrieb:

Tanzen

Ein großer Aufschrei ging durch das Zimmer und wurde bald von freudigen Oh- Tönen und von genervten Ne- Tönen gesteigert. Gerade als sie dachten es kann nicht schlimmer kommen fing die Lehrerin an zu erzählen: „Nun wie ihr alle wisst müssen die Schüler der zweiten Stufe, also ihr, am Ende des Jahres eine Pärformens vorzeigen. Dieses Jahr ist es tanzen geworden und die Klasse wird in Gruppen aufgeteilt. Wer in welcher Gruppe ist, wird morgen früh an der Tür hängen. Die Pärformungen könnt ihr euch selbst überlegen, aber Tanzstunden währen wohl angebracht, deswegen habt ihr nun jeden Tag, anstatt den Geschichtsstunden, Tanzen, irgendwelche Fragen?"Alle waren sprachlos. Die Lehrerin klatschte freudig in die Hände und sagte: „Gut na dann, ihr habt heute dann keinen Unterricht mehr, weil die Lehrer eine Konferenz halten. Also, bis morgen früh!"

Am Nachmittag

Die vier Freundinnen trafen sich wie üblich zum Mittagessen um unter anderem die neusten news zu besprechen. Natürlich kam auch der neue Unterrichtsplan zu Gelte.

„Ach ihr habt es so gut, wie viele Menschen werden euch denn zuschauen?", Schwärmte Rin verträumt. Kagome und Sango waren zwar auch begeistert, aber konnten sich noch nicht wirklich freuen da sie sich dauernd überlegten wie sie am schnellsten genug Gelt für ihre Wohnung zusammen bekamen. Ayame hielt sich auffallend zurück, und die drei wollten auch nicht länger darüber reden. Ayame war früher mal eine sehr berühmte Tänzerin gewesen aber durch einen Unfall nahm ihre Karriere ein schnelles Ende. Sango fand zum Glück schnell ein anderes Thema, was die peinliche Stille durchbrach. „Na Kagome, was läuft jetzt eigentlich zwischen dir und Inuyasha?"Kagome wurde rot und meinte eingeschüchtert: „Ich weiß gar nicht was du meinst!" „Natürlich weißt du es du liebst ihn doch, oder? Ich merk doch wie du ihn immer mit verträumten Augen anschaust!", Grinste Sango. Die anderen beiden fingen an zu kichern, sie hatten so etwas schon lange hinter sich als erfahrene Frauen. „Ach was ich find ihn vielleicht ein bisschen süß aber wir sind nur Freunde!", Meinte Kagome, wurde noch röter und schlürfte an ihrer Cola was so viel hieß, dass die Unterhaltung damit beendet sei.

I'm so in love with you

Purge the soul

Make Love your goal

Am Abend danach konnte Kagome lang nicht einschlafen sie dachte die ganze Zeit über ihre Beziehung zu Inuyasha nach. ‚Tztz als ob ich diesen arroganten, eitlen, nervigen Macho lieben würde. Ach Liebe, das kommt so selten in der heutigen Zeit vor, aber wenn die wahre liebe tatsächlich neben die schläft, kannst du sie auf Anhieb erkennen oder bestätigst du dich mit Sätzen wie „Ich find ihn vielleicht ein bisschen süß"Vielleicht bedeuten diese Sätze ja ich liebe dich oder man will es sich einfach nicht eingestehen... Kann man jemanden einfach sagen ich liebe dich wenn es gar nicht stimmt? Diese drei Wörter können vielleicht der Titel der wunderschönsten Ballade sein aber gleichzeitig eine so große Lüge, das man damit Herzen brechen kann.'

­­­­­­­­­

Ende des 2.Kapitels:

Sango Angel: Ok ihr denkt jetzt bestimmt das es jetzt total schmalzig wird, keine Angst ich höre schon auf damit und es geht mit Humor weiter...

Danke an all meine Leser, wenn ihr schon bis hier her gelesen habt, habt ihr die schlimmsten Szenen hinter euch... Aber hey ich bin ein girl und um so öfter das Wort liebe fällt desdo sentimentaler werde ich! Sorry! XD


End file.
